When Worlds Collide
by littlemissbroadwaywannabe
Summary: Prompt: AU bffs when they were little but one moved away and they run into each other again. Regina is a successful interior designer and hasn't been home in years. Now she's back for her 10 year reunion. She doesn't necessarily want to be here, reliving all of these old memories. She isn't necessarily know who to expect to see here, but she definitely did not expect this...


**Prompt: AU, bffs when they were little, but one moved away and they run into each other again.**

 **None of these characters are mine, they all belong to Adam and Eddy, though I would gladly take over for them...the only things that's mine is the writing.**

Regina Mills was looking through her old photos. She hadn't looked at these in years…hell, she hadn't been home in years. The only reason she's home now is because she is being practically forced to go to her high school reunion. She did not want to be here. She would rather be back in Paris, where she now belonged. She didn't belong here at all. The only thing she had here, now, was her father, Mary Margaret and Emma (whom she managed to stay in touch with over the years), and her godsons Henry (Emma's boy) and Neal (Mary Margaret's boy). And the only reason she was here was because Mary Margaret and Emma somehow convinced her to come home, also with a promise that they would go out and have a girls night and drink so much that they wouldn't remember their own names.

As soon as they all had graduated and finished their summer, Regina got up and left the country. She had to get as far away as she possibly could. She felt so terrible that she was leaving her father, but she couldn't sit back and just become another person who never left the town…a stereotype…young girl gets married and pregnant at such a young age, works in town, and never makes anything of themself…that is not the life she wanted. Emma managed to leave and make something of herself, but she still went home often. Mary Margaret, as much as Regina loved her, became that stereotype. She married her high school sweetheart the summer after graduation, they both went to the local university, and then Mary got a job at the local elementary school. She now had a beautiful little boy, Neal, whom Regina loved more than anything in the world. Regina was the godmother to both Emma and Mary's boys. It was kinda a whole family thing, Neal had two godmothers, Emma and Regina, and Henry had two as well, Regina and Mary. Neal was four years old and Henry is eight, and they are the light of Regina's life. She hadn't had much of a family in the recent years. She had a fiancé, Daniel, back in Paris, but he ended the engagement two months before the wedding, claiming he didn't love her anymore. Then there is Mallory, her best friend and coworker. She is a witty, sarcastic bitch that Regina loves like she loves Mary and Snow. They both started on the same day and they instantly clicked. Mallory may have the nickname of Dragon at work, but once you get to know her, she is a very kind woman…but lord help you if you get on her bad side. And of course, she still has her father, who visits as often as he can, but it's still not the same. Her mother had died five years ago of cancer, so now all that was left was her and daddy.

So now, here she is, sitting on the floor of her childhood bedroom, looking through the boxes and boxes of old photos. She couldn't believe how much they had all changed over the years. Mary had cut her hair drastically, now a cute pixie cut, and was teaching at the school they all went to as children, Emma now a bail bonds person in Boston, as well as a kick ass single mom, and then Regina, herself, has been living in Paris ever since the summer after high school. She had been lucky to get a job in interior decorating right out of college and was now one of the top designers in the country.

Regina was looking through one box of photos that made her smile a little. She was looking at a picture of her, Mary, Emma, David (Mary's husband), Neal (Henry's father), and Robin. Robin Locksley. He was one of her best friends when they were kids. He had always been there for her. But once she left the country, it's like he dropped off the face of the planet. The last she had heard, he was living with his wife, Marian, whom he had met at college, in London. Part of her wanted to look him up and try to contact him, but he was probably happy and she didn't want to ruin that. It was her fault that they stopped talking. They could have stayed in contact, she managed to stay friends with Mary and Emma…but she just stopped talking to Robin once she left. It was too hard. She had always had a crush on him when they were younger, and she knew that if she had stayed in contact with him, she would have come home to be with him, whether he wanted her or now. She wondered if he would be there tonight, but she assumed he wouldn't. Why would he travel that far to come to a reunion? If Regina didn't have to, she wouldn't have, so she put that thought out of her mind.

Regina was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Mary and Emma knock on the door and come up to her room.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed yet?" Mary Margaret exclaimed from the doorway, We have to be at the bar in half an hour, Regina. You should be ready to go by now."

Regina sighed and looked up at the two of them. She really didn't want to go to this little happy hour that the school was putting on. The actual reunion wasn't until tomorrow night, but they are hosting a little happy hour tonight to kick off the weekend.

"All I have to do is get dressed. My makeup is done. Relax. And who cares if we're late? It means that it's less time I have to be around the people I hated in high school." Regina mumbled as she got up from her spot on the floor, walking over to her closet.

"Whatever. What are you wearing tonight, 'Gina?" Emma walked into her old room and sat down on the bed, making Regina think of all the memories they had in this room.

"I don't really know, nor do I care."

"Regina! You have to care! You have to show off and let people know that you've made something for yourself!" Mary sighed dramatically as she pushed Regina gently out of the way and searched her closet.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her bed next to Emma, knowing there was no stopping Mary now.

"I found something!" Mary had pulled out a dress from the very back of Regina's closet; she had worn it years ago for Halloween when she went out as a sexy kitten. It was a kinda short black cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly back then. There was no way in hell she was wearing that tonight.

"You have got to be kidding me, Mary. I wore that 10 years ago. There is no way it's gonna fit me now. And it's too short! I'm not going into our 10 year reunion looking like a little hoe!"

Mary rolled her eyes and shoved the dress into Regina's arms and pushed her towards the bathroom. Regina groaned but knew that there was nothing that would shut Mary up.

Somehow the dress still fit perfectly. She doesn't know how but it does. Plus, it's longer than Regina remembers. And it doesn't look half bad...maybe...maybe she should wear it...

"Are you going to show us or what, 'Gina?" Emma yelled from the bedroom and Regina looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

As soon as she came into Emma and Mary's eyesight Emma let out a loud whistle.

"Damn, Regina! You look hot!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina blushed and looked over at Mary who had a triumphant smirk plastered on her face that screamed "I told you."

"Fine. I'll wear this. What shoes should I wear?" Regina walked back over to her closet, about to look at all of the shoes she has when Emma and Mary both stop her.

"Your black Louboutins. No doubt about it. Those shoes scream success."

Regina chuckled and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out the heels. She stepped into them and walked over to the mirror behind her door.

Damn.

Emma was right. She looked fantastic.

She messed with her hair a little bit before deciding that she looked good enough.

"Okay, you two ready? Let's get this over with."

Mary grabbed Regina's purse from the bed and the three left the room. Regina said goodbye to her father and then they were on their way.

The happy hour was being hosted at The Rabbit Hole. It didn't take long to get there. Emma parked her old yellow bug in a spot close to the door and Regina took a deep breath.

She could do this. She just needed to walk in like she owned the place. She could totally do this.

The trio got out of the car and headed on in and the memories instantly hit Regina. Everywhere she looked, she saw someone she knew and had memories with and she wasn't necessarily okay with that.

She saw Ruby, who still looked like she belonged in high school.

Victor, Ruby's on and off again boyfriend in high school, and it looked like they were back on. He is also now town Doctor.

Ursula, an old acquaintance, but they were never that close.

Nova, the little bitch who looked like she had aged terribly, and they all weren't even 30 yet.

Archie, the sweetheart that she had several classes with. He was always so kind and is now the town therapist.

Leroy and his little crew, god damn they hadn't changed one bit.

She saw David walking over to Mary and smiled at him. They always had been such an adorable couple.

Behind the bar was an old boyfriend of hers, Graham. They had dated for a brief time in the beginning of high school and they had remained pretty decent friends.

And running up to her now was Rose, one of her other best friends in high school. She's another who managed to make something of herself. She works up in New York as a fashion designer and she is very talented. They may not have seen each other in years, but they always stayed in contact.

"Regina Mills!"

She threw her arms around Regina and hugged her tightly. Regina smiled and returned the gesture.

"I didn't think you were coming! But I'm so glad you did! I've missed seeing your face!"

"I've missed you too, Rose. Honestly, I didn't plan on coming."

"Let me guess, Mary and Emma convinced you."

"As always. How have you been?"

"I've been great! My new line is coming out in about 2 months so I'm getting very excited! I was gonna head up to the bar to have Graham make me a drink, come on!"

Rose practically dragged Regina to the bar. As soon as Graham saw her, he smiled.

"We'll look who we have here, Rose and Regina. What can I get you lovely ladies, and would you like to start a tab?"

"I'd like a appletini please, and yes we'd like a tab." Regina smiled.

"Rose? What would you like?"

"I'll have what she's having."

"Great. Who's name should be on the tab, just in case you don't close out with me?"

Regina was about to say her name when a deep voice spoke first.

"Put them both on my tab, Graham."

Regina froze in her spot for a moment.

 _Oh my god._

She then whipped her head around to look at him and her knees felt weak beneath her as she caught sight of those oh so familiar dimples.

 _Robin Locksley._

"Hello, Regina."

 ****Hi guys :) so I came across this prompt yesterday and I absolutely fell in love with it. I know I should be working on my other two stories right now, but I couldn't pass this prompt up. For those of you who are reading my other stories, and waiting on an update, I promise you they are coming...its just taking a lot longer than I expected. Thanks for waiting patiently, and I hope everyone likes this story so far :) Also, not sure if anyone would like to or not, but if anyone is interested in following me on twitter or tumblr, you can feel free to, information is located in my bio :)**

 **Thanks guys :) Xoxo**

 **-Sam**


End file.
